killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:UCN Senate
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Earth rule Where does it say that this is a solely earth ruled by sections of Earth's nations Section heading Write the second section of your page here. The timeline states that it is formed of the National leaders of Earths Nations and the CEOs of the most powerful corporations on Earth. It is also stated in Killzone Mercenary intel, and heavily implied in KZSF collectibles that the UCN Senate does not give membership to ISA colonies. Col Radec (talk) 20:23, December 30, 2013 (UTC) The time line says that how it was orignially formed, since at the time it was post WW3. How heavily implied did Mercenary mention this style of rule?CrimsonFalke (talk) 20:26, December 30, 2013 (UTC) A few data tings that you acquire talk about outer and middle colonies speaking out about having no representation and even making rumors of rebellion. A packet from Benoit implies that the only reason the inner colonies don't speak out as well is due to 1. they are the most heavily invested colonies, so they live comfortably, safely, etc. and 2. the threat of the Helghast is their primary fear/concern. Oh btw, did you know there are over 500 colonized planets in Killzone at this point? I had no idea there were that many. Col Radec (talk) 20:31, December 30, 2013 (UTC) 500 shit the UNSC had only 350, I mean damn I saw something that said Gyre had Helghast assualt/riots. GG has obviously made some massive changes since they released Mercenary and SF. I guess that changes stayCrimsonFalke (talk) 20:46, December 30, 2013 (UTC) No kidding, I always thought there were only like 20 or maybe 40 colonies. I was really surprised when I found out about that. Very impressive, and it shows that the Killzone world is much bigger than I thought. Col Radec (talk) 21:49, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah the UNSC had about 300 years as of shadow fall its only been 350 exactly, and the tech in KZ is more advanced than the UNSC. I mean a UNSC ship can't pull the same high manuvers as a ISA cruiser. I honestly don't think this will slow my fanficCrimsonFalke (talk) Good. Col Radec (talk) 22:00, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay this new edit is oppinionated and biased like MSNBCCrimsonFalke (talk) 16:48, January 18, 2014 (UTC) No it isn't. Everything I've typed is exactly how the UCN has acted throughout the backstory, and all of the games. As soon as Guerrilla shows me anything that shows the UCN to be anything other than what I typed, I'll gladly update the page myself. Col Radec (talk) 17:33, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Actually those are just our conclussions nothing to offical.CrimsonFalke (talk) 17:48, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Everything I typed was all based off all the UCN behavior I've seen. Besides, this page is pretty empty, it needs more content. I'll revise the page as soon as Guerrilla gives us more information on the UCN. Col Radec (talk) 17:54, January 18, 2014 (UTC)